


Moving Violations

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cop!Daryl, Dear Penthouse Forum, Dirty Dixon mouth, F/M, In gray we trust, This is what happens when you get caught speeding in Georgia, i wish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Daryl is a bored cop until he finds a speed demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.

Daryl sat in his patrol car staring at the cell phone laying in the passenger’s seat. He had been so pissed off at Merle that he had hung up abruptly and thrown the phone where it now lay. He was tired of arguing with his brother about the same shit all the time and now thought that, maybe, there would be no getting through to the man.

 

He was sitting on a dark, lonely stretch of Highway 96; an area so secluded only UFOs were rumored to have been seen there. The clock in the car said it was a little after one in the morning and Daryl was so bored he was hoping to have an encounter with some grays. At least it would make this shift worth the trouble.

 

He considered pulling out his dick and killing some time, but it was pointless. It had been a tough month in the getting laid department. There was a new bartender at the spot he and his fellow officers frequented after a long day on patrol and he had developed a repore with her.

 

They had met a few times during the past month for dinner or drinks when time allowed, but everytime he tried to seal the deal, his asshat brother showed up at his door or called him away for some asinine reason. That’s what their argument had been about. 

 

Merle had objected to all the time Daryl had put in pursuing this girl. He was jealous that his brother had found someone else to spend his precious spare time with. Daryl had been on the force for seven years now and hadn’t made time for relationships; now he resented Merle’s attempts to monopolize his time and told him as much.

 

Daryl was so deep in his pondering that he only noticed the speeding Challenger when the wind that passed between them shook his vehicle. The first thing he did was start the flashing lights and siren, then he peeled out onto the road like a bat outta hell.

 

He followed the car for about a half mile before the driver applied the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. Daryl pulled in behind the vehicle slowly and called the plate number into the dispatcher. Within a minute he found out that the car had been reported stolen not two hours before it had passed him on the highway. 

 

He exited his car carefully, removing the police issue revolver from the holster on his hip. “Hands outside the vehicle and step out slowly,” he said in a loud, authoritative voice.

 

Two delicate hands shot out of the open window and pulled the door handle as best they could. Using her foot, a woman with long, black hair and red lips stepped out onto the shoulder of the road with her hands in the air.

 

Daryl approached her slowly. “Hands on the car,” he said and followed her movements as she turned her back on him and placed her palms on the roof of the car.

 

He approached her cautiously and when he was inches behind her, he placed his weapon back in the holster and hovered behind her small frame. 

 

“You frisk speeders around here?” she asked as his hands dropped on top of hers and progressed the length of her arm to her shoulders. “Do I hear banjos?”

 

“Keep your mouth shut,” he said, forcefully. “This car was reported stolen two hours ago.” He continued to run his hands down her body, over her breasts and curves, noticing she wasn’t wearing a bra. Crouching down he ran his hands up and down her legs pausing to squeeze her ass before moving to the front and running his hands over her clothed core.

 

“Stolen? This car isn’t stolen.” she said. She hadn’t gotten a good look at this cop, but she knew he had big, strong hands because they made her skin tingle, even though she was fully clothed.

 

“So, when I look at the registration it’s gonna have your name on it?” Daryl stood up and reached over to pull her arms back and cuffed them behind her. then walked her to the patrol car.

 

“Maybe,” she said suspiciously. “Are you arresting me?”

 

Daryl opened the back seat of the cruiser and helped her inside. “You sit here nice like and I’m gonna check that registration.” Slamming the door on her he walked back to the Challenger.

 

It was a fine looking piece of machinery; Daryl circled it taking in the condition of the exterior. It was flawless, not a dent or scratch on it. He would even bet that not one fingerprint would be found if he dusted it. 

 

The driver’s side door was still standing open, so he slid inside and saw the woman’s purse sitting on the floor of the passenger’s side. He was hesitant to look through it, but needed to find her license. He waded through receipts, a tube of lipstick and a small box of condoms before he found her wallet at the bottom. 

 

Her name was Katherine Lackey; she had brown hair, brown eyes, stood at five feet four inches, and apparently lived two counties over. Reaching over he popped open the glovebox and found the registration; it was definitely not her vehicle.

 

He took the license, registration and after some consideration took the condoms out of the box and shoved them in his shirt pocket, then walked back to his cruiser. He whipped open the back door and slid in next to her. “Can you explain how you came into the possession of the vehicle?”

 

Katherine hung her head and sighed loudly in exasperation. “My boyfriend and I had a fight. He’s been making excuses to ditch me and I think he’s seeing someone behind my back. I just wanted to get back at him.” 

 

“We have to contact the owner of the vehicle, then verify what you’ve told me. Even if what you say is true, he could still press charges against you for grand theft, then of course, there’s the speeding ticket.”

 

“You can’t arrest me! I’ll lose my job!” Katherine cried. All she had wanted was to get her boyfriend’s attention and now she could go to jail and lose him anyway. 

 

“You did notice the uniform, right? If your boyfriend decided to file charges, I will arrest you. You should have thought of a better way to get back at him.”

 

Katherine’s eyes began to water and Daryl felt a tinge of sadness for her. “Shit,” he exclaimed and got out of the cruiser. He took her by the arm and pulled her out of the car.

 

“I guess I could call the station and tell them I made a mistake; inverted a couple numbers or letters on the plate. Tell them it was the wrong vehicle and let you go.”

 

“You would do that? Wouldn’t you get in trouble?”

 

“I could lose my job. Do you think you’re worth that?”

 

Daryl stepped closer to her until her ass was against the door they had just stepped out of. “It’s been a long time for me, Katherine.” Daryl caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes. “I’ll let you go if you give me something sweet in return.”

 

Daryl had never, in his entire career as a cop taken advantage of his position. He had never accepted a bribe or demanded one, but his argument with Merle and his frustration regarding his missed opportunities was forefront in his mind at that moment. Katherine was beautiful and he could make a habit out of touching her.

 

“I’ve never done anything like this before, but I would love to touch you. Tell me if you don’t want this, I won’t force you.”

 

“If I say no, will you still let me go?” she asked, her eyes wide with anticipation.

 

“Yes,” he answered. “I’m not an asshole.”

 

The big strong hands she had enjoyed earlier held her by the waist; his lips ghosted the skin above her breasts. “You know my name, but I don’t know yours, Officer …?

 

“Dixon. You can call me Officer Dixon.”

 

“Dix-son,” she repeated slowly. “Appropriate.”

 

“You better believe it, sweetheart.” he replied.

 

“Tell me what you want, Officer Dixon,”

 

Daryl lifted his head and looked her straight in the eyes. “First, you’re gonna suck my dick, then I’m gonna fuck you blind.”

 

Katherine moaned at his words and the sound sent a bolt of lightning through Daryl’s body straight to his dick. He walked her to the trunk of the car and popped it open. Pulling a blanket out, he then walked her to the front of the vehicle and laid the folded blanket on the ground.

 

“On your knees, sweetheart.” He helped her kneel in front of him and then made a show of unbuckling and unzipping his pants. As he pushed them down his legs, his cock bounced in front of her eyes. “You like what you see, Katherine?”

 

She peered up at him and licked her lips. “Are you gonna give it to me, Officer Dixon?”

 

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair and held her by the back of the head. Leaning back on the hood of the car, he regarded her knowingly. “Oh yeah, baby. I’m gonna give it to ya. Now open your mouth and suck me good.”

 

Katherine did, and Daryl slowly pushed her down on his length. She gagged slightly, and Daryl paused to let her catch her breath. When he felt the back of her throat, he groaned. He would not be able to handle this for long. He had forgotten how good a blowjob could feel, but he was pretty sure he had never had one as good as this.

 

He pumped his hips as he guided her mouth on him. She sucked and hummed around him as he moved her and he quickly became entranced by the situation. “Good God, Katherine. You have the most amazing mouth I’ve ever felt. Shit, sweetheart, you gotta stop. I want that pussy too much.”

 

Daryl pulled her off his cock and helped her stand. Pulling her closer he held her face in his hands and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue in her mouth and taking control of it. 

 

He moved his hands to her chest and squeezed her full breasts. “I gotta see these amazing tits. They felt amazing when I was touching you earlier. Did you like the way I touched you, Katherine?”

 

“Yes, Officer Dixson. I like the way your hands feel; they’re so big and strong,” she whined.

 

Daryl growled in her ear. “That’s not the only part of me that’s big and strong, darlin’,” Daryl whispered in her ear as he gripped her shirt collar and held her close. His fingers moved down her shirt and touched each button. He then moved back from her and tore it open.

 

His hands went to her breasts and he kneaded them gently. “Any man who has something as beautiful as you in front of him and chooses someone else is a dumbass. If you were mine, I’d never look back.”

 

“Then make me yours, Officer.” she replied seductively.

 

Daryl softly placed his lips on her nipple, lazily licking and sucking it while pinching and pulling on the other. Katherine threw her head back and moaned, She desperately wanted to run her fingers through his thick, dark hair and hold him in place, but she was still restrained and the desire was driving her out of her mind.

 

Daryl moved his mouth to the other breast and assaulted it accordingly. He could feel her moans in his chest and was overcome with a lust he had never experienced before. Detaching himself from her, he swiftly had her pants down her legs and her body bent over the hood of the police cruiser.

 

He pulled one of the condoms out of his shirt pocket and ripped it open. After sliding it down his length, he hovered over her body and licked the shell of her ear. “I’m gonna fuck you, Katherine, and there ain’t nobody out here, so I wanna hear you, loud and clear. I’m gonna fuck you better than any man you’ve ever known and you’re gonna be mine.”

 

Daryl ran his hands over her ass cheeks and squeezed them as his fingers moved down over her hole and straight to her pussy. She was soaking wet and he growled deep in his chest. She was panting in anticipation and Daryl thought he would lose his mind before the night was over.

 

He pumped his cock a couple of times before brushing the tip against her opening. “Is this what you need, sweetheart? Tell me you want my cock.”

 

“Please!” she begged. “I need it! I want it! Please!”

 

Daryl slowly pushed inside her; they gasped collectively as he broke through and filled her. He felt her stretch to accommodate him and yet the tightness was almost unbearable.

 

Katherine had never felt this full before. He was stretching her to capacity; her insides were shaking and he wasn’t even fully inside her yet.

 

When he was as deep inside her as he could go, Daryl rested. He stroked her upper arms and back. “You okay?”

 

“Perfect,” she replied, panting. “You feel so good inside me.”

 

“You feel so good around me, squeezing my dick just how I like it.”

 

He slowly pulled back and began to move inside her. The slow push and pull made his head spin and with as close as she had gotten him with her mouth, he wasn’t sure he would be able to control himself long enough for her to come first.

 

Katherine’s upper body rubbed against the hood of the car as he languidly thrust in and out of her. She was in a daze of pleasure and her eyelids fluttered as she realized no man had ever taken her slow and sweet before.

 

Daryl was lost in the sensation. His mind was buzzing and his body was on fire. He loved taking her like this, but the burning in his belly needed it hard and fast. 

 

“You drive me crazy, baby. You’ve got the hottest, wettest, tightest pussy I’ve ever had. Makes me want to show that piece of shit boyfriend what he lost.”

 

His thrusts came faster and sharper and Katherine released a cry that almost made him cum right then. “That’s right, sweetheart. I want to hear you. Let me know how I make you feel.”

 

He began to pound into her faster and faster and her moans and cries filled the night. She begged for more, she begged him to fuck her harder; told him no one had ever fucked her this good before, told him that he owned her pussy. 

 

Daryl was about to pass out at that point and moved his hand to her engorged clit. He rubbed circles on it with the pad of his finger and she soon lost her shit all over him. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” she screamed and cried until her throat burned. 

 

When she clamped down on him and soaked his dick in her juices, a flood of starlight flashed behind his eyes and he grunted and growled as he came like an avalanche inside her. 

 

He was panting heavily as he came down, his vision full of dancing stars. Bending down, he removed a small key from the pocket of his uniform pants and unlocked the cuffs, then slowly and carefully raised her arms above her head and massage the area on her wrists where the cuffs had been.

 

“That is, hands down, the most unusual first time I’ve ever had,” he said, still panting. “Are you okay? How do you feel?’

 

“Boneless,” she replied. She attempted to push herself up from the hood, but her arms were too weak. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand, then pulled her pants up her legs. “Sit here for a minute, I’ll be right back,” he said and leaned her against the hood.

 

He went back to the trunk and took out a black t-shirt, then walked back to her. “I’m sorry about your shirt. You can wear this.” 

 

She peeled off what was left of her nice dress shirt and pulled the t-shirt over her head. “Don’t worry about it. You can buy me another one.”

 

“I will,” he told her. “I promise.” He kissed her softly and sighed. “This isn’t the way I envisioned our first time together, ya know.”

 

“I know,” Katherine said. “Desperate times and all that. A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do, right? If this is the only way we can be together, then we’ll just have to suck it up, won’t we? Besides, I can cross two things off my bucket list now.”

 

“What two things?” he asked.

 

“Cop fantasy and outdoor sex. They were numbers three and seven, respectively.”

 

Daryl laughed. “You are gonna have to show me that list, baby. I want you to mark them all off.”

 

Katherine let a moment of silence take over before speaking again, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but have you talked to Merle?” she asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, about fifteen minutes before you raced past me. I could barely get a word in edgewise. He kept reminding me that he was the one who raised me, sent me to college, and still supports me even though I’m a turncoat cop.”

 

“Do you think he’ll learn to share you?”

 

“I don’t know. He doesn’t understand where I’m coming from. He doesn’t know what this feels like.”

 

“What what feels like?” she asked.

 

“Being in love,” he replied.

 

She rested her forehead against his. “I love you too, Daryl. He’s not going to get between us, I promise.”

 

Holding her hand, he walked her back to the car. “What time is your shift over?” she asked.

 

He looked at his watch; it was two-thirty. “I got two and half more hours out here, then I’ll go to the station to do my shift report, then I’m going home and slip into a coma.” 

 

Katherine giggled. “I have my pre-law class at seven. After that, I have to go home and do laundry. Would it be okay if I brought you dinner before your shift?”

 

“I’d love that,” he said as they approached the Challenger. He had been so preoccupied by the fantasy he was acting out that he had forgotten to close the drivers side door and now there was a small gecko-like creature sitting in the driver’s seat of his car.

 

“Aw, man,” he exclaimed and took it by the tail and sat it in the grass on the side of the road. He had a disappointed look on his face when he turned back to Katherine.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” she asked, concerned.

 

“It’s not a big deal, but I was hoping it would be the grays tonight. They’re not as weird as the lizards.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Katherine get to spend more time together, and get invited to a cookout.

Later that week, Abraham Ford, who had been Daryl’s mentor when he first joined the force, cornered him in the station’s breakroom.

“I hear you got a new lady friend, Dixon. You’ve been ordered to bring her over to the house for a cookout this weekend.”

“Number one, how do you know that and number two, on whose orders?”

“Sasha would be the answer to both of those questions,” Abe replied. “She does the books and payroll for the bar. Apparently, she and your girl are good friends.”

Daryl couldn’t help but smile. “I guess the cat’s out of the bag then. I’ll have to ask her, but I’m not sure what her schedule is. I’m meeting her for lunch today; I’ll find out if she’s working.”

“No need for that. Sasha’s already taken care of it. My job was to tell you to be there and now that I’ve done that, I gotta make like a dick and head. The chief asked me to sit in on a meeting with the Mayor and I’m excited as fuck for that.”

Daryl laughed. “Better you than me.”

**********************************************************************************************************

Daryl was busier that morning than he had intended to be. He had already worked two vehicle collisions, one convenience store robbery, and written four speeding tickets all by noon. 

When it was time for lunch, he called dispatch to let them know he would be unavailable for the next hour, then drove to Katherine’s house for lunch. When he arrived, she was standing at her open front door waiting for him.

“Well, Officer Dixon, what brings you here in the middle of the day? Surely this isn’t about my lead foot,” she giggled.

“Might be,” he said as he walked up the porch steps and through the front door. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her against the wall behind her. “Am I gonna have to worry about that lead foot, or did you learn your lesson?”

Katherine looked into his eyes. They were full of fire and lust and she melted under the weight of them. “I don’t know, Officer Dixon. I’ve always had a hard time learning lessons,” she said seductively.

Daryl lifted her up by her thighs and she crossed her ankles behind his back. “Well, it’s a good thing I like teaching,” he said and kissed her hard. He had his hands on her ass and rolled their hips together so she could feel how hard he was for her.

“Lunch is ready in the kitchen,” she said breathlessly as Daryl’s lips went to her neck and chest.

“I’ll have it for dessert on my way back to the station. Right now, I just wanna eat you.”

Katherine moaned loudly as Daryl carried her to the bedroom. He slammed her against the door to close it and sat her feet on the floor. Daryl’s hands were all over her body, from pulling her shirt over her head to pulling her jeans and panties off. He sucked on her nipples as his index finger glided over her wet core.

“Goddamn!” he exclaimed. “You are so fucking wet and I haven’t even started yet.” 

“I’m always ready for you, Daryl. I want you every minute of everyday. I need you so much.”

Daryl turned them around and walked to the bed where he lightly pushed her down onto her back. “I need you too, baby. More than you’ll ever know.”

Spreading her legs wide, Daryl got down on his knees in front of her. He had never had a woman who reacted to him the way she did. Their attraction had been mutual from the first moment they saw each other and he had wasted no time talking her up and asking her out. Katherine was not only the most beautiful woman he had ever known, but she was kind, smart, and understanding as well.

Daryl pushed her knees up against her chest and dove in without preamble; licking a line from her pussy to her clit then circling her nub with the tip of his tongue. She gasped in surprise, but was soon moaning and writhing on the bed. 

Daryl knew he didn’t have enough time to do everything he wanted to her; he had one hour to get to her house, do his thang, and get back on the clock. The way he was working her, he was sure he had enough time.

Katherine was moving around so much he had to hold her down. Pressing his hand on her stomach, he was able to his his mark more accurately. Within a few minutes, she was screaming his name and cursing incoherently. 

Daryl leapt to his feet when her body stopped shaking and she went silent. He pushed his pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. When Katherine was coherent, she lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at him.

“Suck my dick, sweetheart. Please.” Daryl asked as he pumped himself a few times. 

Katherine slid off the bed and onto her knees. Looking up at him, she saw his blue eyes darken at the sight of her before him. Smiling seductively, she licked the tip of his cock and sucked it shallowly, like soup from a spoon.

“Don’t tease me, baby. We ain’t got time for that. Take it all; make me cum,” Daryl said with a shaky voice. 

Katherine pouted, but immediately went to work on Daryl’s cock. She took him in balls deep and he groaned long and loud. He held her head while she sucked him, then moved her up and down his dick.

She hummed around him and massaged his balls while he told her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her, and soon he was spilling down her throat. He watched her muscles contract as she swallowed every drop he gave her, and cursed at the sight.

Daryl didn’t want to go back to work; he wanted to ravage Katherine and lay in bed with her for the rest of the day, but knew he couldn’t. “I’ve never had a woman I couldn’t stand to leave,” he told her as she packed up his lunch.

“I’ve never had a man that I didn’t want to leave,” she replied. “Please tell me we’ll be able to spend more time together soon.”

“I’m trying my best, sweetheart. I’ve got some vacation time I can take. Maybe in a few weeks we can go away somewhere for a few days; go to the mountains or the beach. Wherever you want to go.”

“That’s a tough choice, but as long as we’re together, and alone, you could take me to Siberia and I would love it.”

 

“Hmm, somewhere cold? That would be cool; we could spend our time keeping each other warm,” he replied with a shit eating grin.

**********************************************************************************************************

Daryl had been fortunate enough to finagle the weekend of the cookout off from work. Katherine had the weekend off from the bar, on Sasha’s request, and the two of them had spent every moment since Daryl got off from work Friday, together.

They started their weekend with a quiet candlelight dinner at the fancy Italian place in town, complete with romantic music and dancing. Afterward, they had taken a walk in the park a few blocks away. Other than that, they didn’t leave Katherine’s bed until it was time to go to the cookout.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. Most of the guests were officers from the precinct, but a few Daryl didn’t know. He assumed they were Sasha’s friends. 

Sasha ran to Katherine as soon as she saw her and hugged her tight. “I’m so glad y’all could make it!”

“I don’t think Abe gave us a choice,” Daryl replied as Shasha hugged him too.

“He can be very insistent when he wants something,” Sasha replied. “Abe is at the grill; he’s keeping watch over the cooler. Daryl, why don’t you go over and get something for us to drink. I’m gonna introduce Katherine around.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Daryl replied and kissed Katherine’s cheek before leaving.

Sasha took Katherine to a picnic table that was sitting under a large Oak tree and introduced her to all the officers and their wives and girlfriends. She was immediately bombarded with questions from the women about how she was able to snare Daryl Dixon. 

Just at that moment, Daryl came back and handed her a beer. He felt the heat of a thousand stares as he noticed all the women looking at him.

“I’m gonna shoot the shit with Abe for awhile, okay? I’ll come get you when the food’s ready,” he said nervously.

The food was amazing; Katherine had so much fun meeting and talking with all of Daryl’s friends, and by the end of the night, the new couple had been invited on more double dates that was humanly possible. As the sun set, everyone began cleaning up and putting away leftover food. Daryl and Katherine decided to stick around while all the other guests left; Abe brought out the fire pit while Sasha got the graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows.

The two couples sat around the fire, made smores, and laughed even more. Daryl was relaxed and decided that he wanted the kind of relationship Abe and Sasha had. Anyone who saw those two could tell how in love they were. They were always in close proximity to each other, smiled at each other, and showed affection. Daryl resolved that he and Katherine would have that life together.

At some point, Abe’s phone rang; it was the station. He excused himself and went inside to speak to whoever it was that chose that time to interrupt. 

“This better be important or I’m gonna shove your nuts down your throat and pull ‘em out your ass,” he answered.

“Wow! That’s gonna be hard considering I don’t have nuts,” Tara said from the other side.

“Sorry, Chambler. I got guests and you interrupted our campout.”

“Yeah, Daryl still there? He’s why I’m calling.”

“He’s here. Why didn’t you call him?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Better you get yelled at than me.”

“Why would he be yelling? What happened, Chambler?”

“Merle is in cell five. Rick brought him in an hour ago; drunk and disorderly with two assault charges. He’s screaming for his brother and a lawyer.”

“Motherdick!” the Sargent yelled. “Fuck! I’ll talk to him, see what he wants to do. You’ll either see us in a bit or not.”

Abe cursed again after ending his call with Tara. He didn’t want to interrupt their night and he most certainly did not want Daryl getting upset or ruining his evening with Katherine, but this was something Daryl had to be made aware of. His reaction would determine what happened next.


End file.
